Lettre à Castiel
by Plume-now
Summary: Castiel est amnésique. Il demande à ce qu'on lui envoie une lettre à quelqu'un qui le lui doit pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe et pourquoi est-ce qu'il veut absolument protéger les Winchesters alors qu'il n'a aucun souvenir. Il veut comprendre. Cette lettre est comme un grooos résumé de Supernatural.


Castiel,

Je vais faire vite.

Tu m'as demandé de surveiller les frères Winchesters et de te raconter tout du début à la fin. Bien que je n'approuve pas tellement ça, je suis obligé de tenir ma dette envers toi. Et c'est uniquement à cause de ça que tu obtiens mes services. Ne t'imagine rien d'autre.

Cependant avant que je te fasse ce rapport, j'aimerai que tu saches que ce sera le dernier. J'ai dû te ménager auparavant, mais je vais tout te dire maintenant.

Clash.

(Et vu que j'ai zappé ce que je t'avais raconté avant, je vais tout recommencer depuis le début. Et tu sauteras des passages si ça t'intéresse pas. Après tout j'écris pas un roman à mon éditeur, je m'en fous. Et puis après tout c'est toi qui m'a demandé ça tu te débrouilles.)

Bref.

Prépare-toi. Ça ne va pas forcément te plaire.

Tout d'abord, Sam et Dean comme tu le sais sont frères. Ce sont des chasseurs, c'est-à-dire qu'ils tuent ce qu'ils appellent « monstres » et sauvent la peau de leur pathétique espèce humaine. Ah oui, bien sûr je te fais ton rapport, mais il ne sera pas dénué de commentaires, c'est le prix à payer, j'en suis désolé, mais tu devras t'en contenter. Mais tu as déjà pu le constater dans les lettres précédentes. Je dois avoir peur que tu aies l'Alzheimer et de te renvoyer encore une lettre peut-être. Mais c'est la dernière, donc lis bien correctement.

Donc. Au début, ils chassaient tous, dans leur famille, mais Sam s'est vite éloigné car il désirait, soit-disant, vivre une vie _normale._ S'il savait. Mais ça ne se passe pas comme il l'avait espéré quand Dean se ramène pour aller chercher papa-John qui a disparu « à la chasse ». Les deux frères partent donc à sa recherche en abandonnant la petit copine de Sam qui tardera pas à crever comme la plupart des gens dont nous allons parler par la suite, bien que le fait de mourir brûlée au plafond le ventre ouvert dégoulinant n'appartienne pas à beaucoup de personnes. D'ailleurs, à propos de mourir, les Winchester retrouvent enfin leur père, qui meurt peu de temps après dans un accident de voiture – oui avec la magnifique Impala de Dean.

John était aussi un chasseur, depuis la mort de sa femme, Mary Winchester, elle-même chasseuse de famille refoulée – tu sais, les Campbells etc. Quoique la famille de John est pas mal du tout, aussi... Mais bon, tu verras au fur et à mesure. Restons en là ou nous avons commencé.

Je soupçonne – non je suis convaincu – que la mort de John est non pas accidentelle mais voulue voire même choisie dans le but d'être désigné comme une personne « héroïque », je suppose que c'est le terme approprié quand on se sacrifie pour une personne que... l'on « aime ».

Ici son fils Dean. Brave papa. Enfin une chose à laquelle il aura servi.

Dès sa plus jeune enfance, Sam Winchester est empoisonné de sang de démon. Étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Belles expériences, je dois dire que c'était pas mal du tout et ça ne m'aurait pas déplu s'il – Azazel le responsable de tout ça bien sûr et d'ailleurs c'est lui qui a tué leur mère si je ne te l'ai pas déjà dit – avait pu mener son projet à exécution.

Mais bon, on peut pas tout avoir.

Sam va rencontrer des démons – qu'il était censé tuer, dont Ruby – elle m'a bien faite rire celle-là, dommage qu'elle soit morte d'ailleurs – et devenir un drogué de leur sang, ce qui aura pour effet de lui donner des pouvoirs magiques.

… Je savais que ce mot n'allait pas, ça fait trop petit poney et le monde enchanté de l'arc-en-ciel. (En parlant de ça je suis sûr que Gabriel apprécierai ce monde.)

Mais bon je vais pas le barrer ou quoique se soit parce que ça va faire laid, ça va faire je-m'en-fous et je-bâcle-mon-boulot et je n'ai pas envie de tout recommencer. Sinon je ne t'enverrai jamais cette lettre et j'aurai des ennuis. Contente-toi de ce que tu as. Je suis bien assez gentil comme ça.

J'ai dû passer trop de temps à regarder des vidéos abrutissantes sur Terre. Remarque c'est mieux que le Paradis. Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'être à côté de toi pour sentir que je te perds là, je vais donc reprendre. Parce que t'es pas là pour lire ça.

Sinon, Sam va entre autre coucher avec une démone – Ruby en fait – qui se foutait de leur gueule dès le départ et dont Dean avait bien raison de se méfier. Entre autre. Mais bon, les humains...

Donc notre petit junkie va se faire un petit club dans une ville où tout le monde va se trucider pour être le meilleur. Sauf que notre vainqueur ne sera pas Sam puisqu'il va se faire planter à proprement parler par un de ses soi-disant potes. D'ailleurs parmi eux je me souviens avoir connu Andy, un télépathe, et je peux te jurer que si tu avais passé une journée avec lui Castiel tu ne serais plus le même. C'était l'un des seuls à tout prendre à l'aise. Il était peut-être trop innocent pour survivre. Encore une fois dommage... Bon, je vais essayer d'arrêter de me perdre.

Dean grand-frère-pas-d'accord va appeler démons pas gentils et échanger son âme comme un bon petit citoyen contre la vie de son frère. Résultat : dans un an il est mort. Enfin, non, pas vraiment ; il a un an avant de se faire gentiment déchiqueter par des chiens invisibles des Enfers, puis torturer pour l'éternité sans relâche dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Et là-bas il n'y aura pas de tartes.

Évidemment Sam ne sait rien. Ça serait trop simple. Mais bon, comme on peut s'y attendre il ne tarde pas à le découvrir et pousse bien sa guelante contre Dean etc.

Ces humains sont vraiment stupides parfois.

Bref, ça ne change rien au fait que grand-frère-Dean se fasse bouffer tout cru par un chien de l'Enfer sous les yeux de son petit frère en larmes. Bien sûr il tentera de le sauver en invoquant des démons, etc etc. Et bien sûr beaucoup de démons mourront par leur refus.

Il prit finalement la décision de vivre sa vie entre l'alcool, le plaisir des filles etc. pendant que Dean grand-frère-protecteur se faisait démembrer, foutter, découper, dépecer, flageler encore, noyer, brûler, torturer et j'en passe des meilleures par quelques uns de ces démons jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte au bout de 30 ans de changer de cap et de ne plus être torturé mais au contraire d'être le bourreau. Il passa 10 ans comme ça. Et, même en bon chasseur et homme d'honneur, Dean n'a pas pu résister, et il a aimé ça. C'est là que l'on voit que, vraiment, les hommes sont d'une faiblesse... Je sais, tu vas dire personne n'est invulnérable, je t'entends de là. Bon, j'avoue que 40 ans en Enfers, c'est pas jojo. Même si ça correspond a beaucoup moins de temps sur terre – 1 an je crois.

Et c'est là que tu interviens. Pour ton plus grand bonheur ou malheur, tu vas arriver en bon petit citoyen du royaume du Paradis, et poser ta main sur son épaule dans le but de le ressuciter. Je me rappelle, c'était le 18 septembre.

Ahah, c'était vraiment la galère en bas comme en haut. Tout le monde savait que ça changerait beaucoup de choses. Qui aurait cru que ce petit bout d'homme aurait eut une place si importante dans l'Histoire ? Et crois moi que ce n'est pas fini. Donc en fait, si t'as toujours pas pigé, Dean est un jouet entre les mains du Destin. Comme la plupart d'entre nous en fait. Il a est sorti terre et s'est ramené dans une petite station du coin avant que tu ne tentes trèèès maladroitement je dois le dire, de discuter avec lui par ultrasons qu'il a prit pour une attaque de démons avant de se prendre tous les morceaux de verres sur la gueule.

Je savais que t'étais pas très doué pour la communication mais là je crois que j'ai failli en mourir de rire. Par contre je dois avouer que ta première rencontre directe avec lui et Bobby était... surprenante. Très classe en fait. Tu avais tout parfaitement prévu, ou bien tu t'es juste ramené comme ça à la bonne franquette ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, tu t'es immédiatement fait poignardé, aspergé d'eau bénite, tiré dessus et toutes les manières de bienvenue possibles et imaginables. C'est là que tu te dis que tu es vraiment bien accueilli pour un « sauveur ». Mais bon évidemment ça t'a rien fait donc on s'en fout. Et puis la réaction peut s'avérer être normale quand un individu non-identifié ramène ses fesses tranquillement dans leur grange en pétant l'électricité au passage.

D'autant que celui-là se trouve être un ange – oui tu m'as entendu, tu l'as ressucité et tu es un ange enfonce toi bien ça dans le crâne l'emplumé – et que ledit rescapé se trouve être un fervant athée qui se refuse à croire aux anges (rapport à sa maman qui est morte et qui lui avait promis que les anges veillaient sur eux ou quelque chose comme ça).

Mais je crois que le monde est très mal fait ou alors le Destin s'éclate vraiment parce que votre coup de sauvetage n'a fait qu'activer les premières étapes de la délivrance de Lucifer de sa cage, qu'au final ils libéreront réellement à cause de la petite pute de Sam – Ruby.

Ah au passage j'ai oublié que Dean avait trouvé avec son frère un Colt – enfin LE Colt – qui tua Azazel-le-méchant-aux-yeux-jaunes-qui-a-tué-maman. C'était un très bon moment, on se serait cru au cinéma. Franchement. Et après une démone appelée Lilith va arriver mais bon on va vite passer dessus parce que c'est pas un roman hein.

Donc la suite du spectacle est de stopper l'Apocalypse que vous avez provoquée en libérant Lucifer de sa joli petite cage – et qui veut aussi d'ailleurs prendre possession du corps de Sam parce qu'il est son vassal attitré, un peu comme une robe de bal cousue sur mesure.

Et pour rajouter un peu de piquant Dean doit lui aussi se faire posséder par Michael, l'archange, pour qu'il puisse combattre son frère et stopper l'Apocalypse. Wohooo.

Ce sont des excités tous ces gens, personne ne tient en place dans cette histoire.

Mais bon, Sam et Dean refusent de se laisser posséder – normal quand tu vois que tu deviens un grooos légume après ça – avec l'aide de Castiel – ton aide. Et vu que tu as été déchu, tu deviens, désolé de le dire comme ça, mais petit à petit inutile en perdant tes pouvoirs. Finalement, Sam va dire oui a Lucifer – non ce n'était pas une demande en mariage – pendant ce temps on trouvera la preuve que papa-John n'était pas si fidèle que ça a Mary avec Adam, demi-frère de Sam et Dean et que du coup Adam est apte a devenir aussi le vassal de Michael. Donc les deux frères font joujou à vouloir se faire la guerre pendant que Gabriel lui se balade de temps à autres à jouer au trickster avant de vouloir agir contre Lucifer et se faire tuer.

Je suis désolé.

Enfin Lucifer et Michael dans Sam et Adam se retrouvent face à face quand Bobby – je t'ai parlé de lui ? Le deuxième père de Sam et Dean entre autre en fait – Dean et Castiel arrivent en grand super-héros pour stopper la catastrophe – ou la développer. Finalement ça fini en insultes telles que « assbutt » ou décès – ton implosion, oui se faire entendre qu'on a implosé un jour ça doit faire très bizarre je peux le comprendre – et le coup du lapin de Bobby et le cassage de gueule de Dean – il était vraiment pas beau à voir.

Mais miracle, (non en fait c'est grâce à Death tout ça) tout est rentré dans l'ordre quand les deux frères – Lucifer et Michael – ont été précipités dans la cage initiale de Lucifer, Bobby a été ressucité ainsi que toi qui t'es empressé de rendre sa beauté d'origine a ton chéri. Okay si tu comprends pas je parle de Dean.

Puis Dean va vivre ensuite un an tranquillou sur terre avec une femme, Lisa, qu'il a aimée dans sa jeunesse – tu ressens un pincement au cœur là ou... ? Si tu comprends toujours pas je t'expliquerai pas je suis pas psychologue – et son fils, Ben (un bon p'tit gars.) Finalement Sam va se ramener on ne sait d'où avec son grand-père Samuel Campbell et ses cousins etc. D'ailleurs c'est là qu'on apprend que Samuel Winchester est inspiré du prénom de son grand-père mais tu vas rire, pour Dean Winchester c'est de la grand-mère Deanna Campbell. J'ai cru mourir de rire ce jour-là. Même si impossible. Quelle expression stupide.

Bref, on découvre – enfin moi je le savais c'était logique – que Sam est maintenant un gros dur parce que Lucifer fait toujours joujou avec lui, ou plutôt son _âme_. Mais Dean pas d'accord donc Sam va presque mourir en la retrouvant – encore une fois grâce a Death que Dean a voulu entuber (il croyait quoi celui-là ?). C'est aussi là que la chasse va revenir à plein temps avec de nouveaux monstres etc. (genre des dragons des fées et tout.) qui veulent ouvrir le Purgatoire – cette horreur – pour en sortir un truc qui s'appelle « Mère ». Après Lucifer, Mère. C'est magnifique. Ils ont vraiment rien à faire de leur temps libre.

Pendant ce temps toi t'es au Paradis mais pas vraiment à te dorer la pillule, t'es plutôt entrain de te faire casser la gueule par Raphaël. Et là tu vas être pas très exemplaire en voulant bouffer autant d'âmes que Dean a mangé de tartes dans sa vie. D'où le sauvetage de Titanic par Balthazar – et non pas à cause de la voix de Céline Dion qu'il aime pas du tout, même si je pense que ça serait une bonne excuse. Du coup pour avaler ces âmes tu as ouvert évidemment la boite de Pandore, soit le Purgatoire avec des cailloux dedans qui sont les Léviathans. Bravo. (Ceci est ironique au cas où tu aurais pas compris).

(Tu sais ce que c'est l'ironie ?)

(Bref on s'en fout.)

DONC. (Cette lettre devient vraiment trop longue j'ai vraiment vraiment pas envie de la continuer j'ai l'impression d'être l'un de ses humains qui s'éclatent a écrire leur vie ou rédiger un carnet de bord beurk.)

Donc. Tu te prends carrément pour Dieu pendant quelques temps – et tu obligeras au passage Dean Sam et Bobby a s'agenouiller devant toi, waw ça c'est la puissance mais tu vas t'en mordre les doigts – jusqu'à ce que ta nourriture te mange. Les Léviathans sortent et tu disparais de la circulation en perdant pour la première fois la mémoire. Oui ce n'est pas la première fois que tu perds la mémoire.

Pendant tout un temps tu as vécu avec une femme et tu executais des « miracles » en te croyant juste un pauvre humain ayant hérité de quelques donc. Jusqu'à ce que Dean te trouve.

Entre temps les Winchesters tentent de combattre ta connerie – pardon pour la vulgarité – avec l'aide de Meg – encore une démone mais au moins c'est mieux que Ruby – d'une humaine de passage du faux nom de Charlie Bradbury et de toi qui revient en course. Pas trop tôt. Je dois avouer que j'ai vraiment cru que tu étais mort pendant quelques temps, c'est vrai.

Bobby meurt tué d'une balle dans la tête de la part de Dick – le grand-méchant-des-Léviathans et Dean le venge en tuant Dick mais se fait éjecter au Purgatoire avec toi. Pas vraiment le lieu idéal d'une lune de miel.

Sam se retrouve tout seul sur terre avant de rencontrer une dame avec qui il vivra jusqu'au retour de Dean du Purgatoire avec Ben, un vampire, et toi comme une mauviette ou je sais pas trop quoi tu restes là-bas. Suicidaire.

Ah, oui, j'ai oublié de préciser, nous avons un nouvel ami devenu le Roi des Enfers, Crowley, qui poursuit un petit prophète du nom de Kevin Tran qui veut devenir le premier président Asiatico-Américain et qui veut mention très bien au bac avec des 20. Mais bon quand tu deviens prophète et que tu traines avec les Winchesters tu fais pas long feu.

Le prochain but sera de fermer les portes de Enfers parce que les démons sont sérieusement envahissant mais tonton-Crowley pas d'accord et tue des gens pour pas que ça se passe et enlève Kevin. Pendant se temps toi on te ramène du Purgatoire sans te demander ton avis – dis merci à Naomi.

Sauf que cette ange te fera faire des choses pas très très bien – elle contrôlera un peu beaucoup ton esprit – et te fera tuer Samandriel – qui était un bon pote à moi merci – et Dean un bon millier de fois pour pouvoir t'entrainer à vraiment le tuer un jour – ce que tu feras presque avant de disparaître avec un tablette qui permet de fermer elle, les portes du Paradis – un peu beaucoup important. Finalement Naomi va mourir tuée par l'ange qui écrivait les paroles de Dieu quand il était là, donc Métatron, qui va aussi te manipuler et faire en sorte que tu n'aies plus de pouvoir – il va te voler ta grâce en fait – et éjecter tout le monde du Paradis.

Ce qui explique la « chute incompréhensible de météorites qu'on ne retrouva pas » annoncée par les humains. Beaucoup d'anges morts. Dont Ezekiel.

Ça te dit pas quelque chose ? L'ange pour lequel Gadreel se fit passer pour prendre possession du corps de Sam alors qu'il était – encore – a deux doigts de mourir.

Sinon, j'ai pensé à un truc : si un jour tu t'ennuies, essaie de te souvenir le nombre de fois où Sam et/ou Dean sont morts ou ont failli mourir. Je te jure que c'est un jeu très drôle. J'ai pas réussi à avoir de résultats sûrs. Gadreel va finalement être expulsé de Sam quand Dean découvrira qu'il n'est pas Ezekiel avec l'aide de Crowley – qui est devenu pitoyable depuis qu'il se drogue au sang humain (à l'inverse de Sam qui se droguait au sang de démon au début en fait). Ah, et si tu te poses la question, Kevin est mort, tué par Gadreel dans le corps de Sam. Dans le bunker des Hommes de Lettres – tu sais ce que c'est ça je me souviens te l'avoir déjà expliqué. Et Meg aussi est morte.

Et, pour avoir encore pluuus de galères à gérer, un démon, enfin plutôt une démone, Abaddon, surgit de la nuit suivie de près par le grand-père de Dean et Sam du côté de John – donc en fait la famille des Winchesters est simples : du côté papa les Hommes de Lettres, du côté maman les Chasseurs – les bêtes de foires presque, le sale boulot.

Quelle ironie.

Abaddon veut détrôner Crowley et prendre le contrôle de l'Enfer ce qui serait encore moins cool qu'avec Crowley, mais vu ce que le Roi junkie fait en ce moment – c'est à dire boire du sang devant un film émouvant – ça va pas être jojo.

Dernièrement, Dean a reçu la marque de Caïn afin de pouvoir tuer Abaddon mais vu la manière dont il réagit, tu devrais sortir de l'ombre.

Je sais presque tout, mais toi, je sais pas comment tu es devenu amnésique. Perd pas ton temps à me répondre mais si tu veux un conseille – et j'ai écrit tout ça donc le conseil tu vas le prendre que tu le veuilles ou non – tu devrais te bouger les fesses et voir comment ça se passe.

Laisse-moi tranquille maintenant, je ne te dois plus rien,

Mes salutations, ange déchu.


End file.
